Papillon de nuit
by o0 June 0o
Summary: Un papillon n'est qu'un être éphémère ... quando on ne se rend compte que le bonheur est là ... il est parfois trop tard ... et ça donne des anges malheureux à mort !
1. Chapter 1

**Papillon de nuit**

Les papillons ne sont que des êtres éphémères …

PDV. Harry.

JE. LE. HAIS …

C'est pas nouveau, ça fait déjà 7 ans, mais rien n'a changé, JE LE HAIS !

Je le hais cet enfoiré de putain de connard de Malfoy.

Bon ok, je savais qu'il le deviendrait, je savais qu'il était du camp de ce salaud-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, je savais qu'il allait devenir qu'un de ces mangemorts à la con, mais non seulement il l'a fièrement exhibé devant tout le monde en clamant haut et fort qu'un jour il battrait le « sale petit balafré » mais ce crétin de serpentard ne s'en ai pas contenté … non. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il m'avait attrapé par le cou et me serrait dans ses bras après avoir dégagé les mèches qui barraient ma cicatrice pour foutre son BRAS juste à côté… oui … je. Le. Hais.

JE LES HAIS LUI ET SA PUTAIN DE MARQUE … et je finirais par le butter …

Monsieur Potter !! Arrêtez de vous agiter enfin ! Je n'arriverais jamais à tout enlever !

dsl m'dame …

En plus à cause de cet abruti, je me retrouve à l'infirmerie avec des éclats de verres partout dans le bras et le visage en sang sans oublier le nez cassé … résultat : 3 jours d'observations.

Ah il m'entendra le Prince des Serpentards quand je serais sorti !

Ca fait déjà deux jours que je suis là comme un con, ya personne à l'infirmerie, et Ron et Hermione sont trop « occupés » pour venir me rendre visite … sympas … sans parler des autres. Mais bon, qui se soucierait de « Sieur Potter » et de ses malheurs ?

Eh oui je me demande bien qui !

Tiens ça s'agite tout à coup ! Mme Pomfresh court partout !

… ecartation discrète de rideau …

3 ombres apportent un corps sur le lit d'à côté. Cris hystériques de l'infirmière qui panique face au « cas » qu'on vient de lui apporter. Zut … fait trop noir pour voir qui c'est.

Viiiiiiiiiiiiiite !! Allez me chercher les bandages sur l'étagère là bas !! Il faut stopper

L'hémoragieeeeeee !!!!

Un quart d'heure plus tard c'est de nouveau le silence … On entend juste le murmure de l'infirmière et du directeur qui parlent bas dans la réserve. Ils parlent bas, mais j'arrive quand même à comprendre quelques mots.

« si jeune … influencé … on père … trop de puissance … marque … »

Les deux vois se taisent puis les pas se rapprochent de la porte.

Que lui avez-vous donné ?

De l'extrait de Luminéol, c'est une nouvelle potion à base de plantes et de « poudre

de papillon » que l'on trouve sur quelques arbres. Ca devrait l'aider à faire de rêves

meilleurs et à aller mieux ! Enfin … j'espère …

Pauvre gamin … faites votre possible ! Il est important pour nous … Bonne nuit !

La porte claque, Mme Pomfresh s'approche une dernière fois de l'Autre et part se coucher laissant une bougie allumée.

Grand silence … seul bruit de la respiration saccadée entrecoupée de sanglots … de sanglots ?

Merde, il pleure …

J'ouvre doucement le rideau et m'approche lentement du lit voisin.

OH ! Merde alors … Malfoy … Malfoy est là à côté de moi en train de pleurer, des bandages aux poignets et moi … moi j'ai qu'une envie c'est de le prendre dans mes bras ! De replacer gentiment les fines mèches blondes bien comme il faut, d'essuyer la larme qui coule lentement sur sa joue et de le serrer contre moi pour le rassurer calmement.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive !! Pas plus tard que ce matin il me défonçait la gueule une énième fois et là je voudrais le consoler ?

Mais quel abruti je fais ! Mon regard s'attarde sur son visage sur ces lèvres entrouvertes qui tremblent … l'embrasser … AH. MON.DIEUX !

Je retourne dans mon lit, ferme le rideau brusquement et m'apprête à me rendormir et à tout oublier quand une petite voix tristement désespérée et suppliante arrive jusqu'à moi.

nan … reviens … reviens.

PDV Draco.

non … reviens… reviens !

Il est là juste devant moi … tout autour de nous c'est le paradis, tout est vert, tout est beau, c'est comme dans un rêve, mon rêve … mais c'est la réalité … j'en suis sur, rien que la réalité !

IL tente de s'échapper, il vole de plus en plus vite, et je n'arrive plus à le rattraper. Mais je ne veux pas le perdre, j'ai mis trop de temps à le trouver ! Il sera à moi et rien qu'à moi !

Il s'en va toujours plus loin et moi je lui coure après, je pleure … je devrais avoir honte …

Un Malfoy ne pleure pas ! Qu'importe la raison , c'est comma ça … Un Malfoy NE doit PAS pleurer !

Ah ! Il se rapproche, je peux presque le toucher, il est si près maintenant. Il se pose sur mes doigts et je peux toucher ses ailes, fines et argentées. Il monte un peu plus haut. Il passe sur mes poignets en sang, et là comme par magie, il n'y a plus rien, je ne sens plus la douleur, il m'a sauvé et continue lentement son aventure. Il volette tout autour de moi. Tout va bien, tout va mieux … Et soudain sans crier gare, il se pose sur mes lèvres … tout doucement … comme par peur de les abimer. Et une magie envahie mon corps, tandis que celui-ci semble partagé entre le bonheur et un froid intense …Je sens une autre force me serrer le bras … Un autre papillon ?

Le premier commence alors à s'effacer lentement, un courant d'air envahie mes veines et bientôt mon corps tout entier.

Mon joli monde se transforme peu à peu… les fleurs disparaissent, le soleil ne brille plus. Le papillon tente désespérément de s'accrocher à mes lèvres. Quelque chose vient de tomber le long de ma joue et coule, coule lentement … et je jurerais que moi, je ne pleurs plus.

Il fait froid maintenant … Je tremble. Je crois bien que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps.

Et je crois bien qu'il l'a compris lui aussi.

Il s'envole à nouveau et dans un tourbillon de poussières d'étoiles, il disparait … Je crois que cette fois je ne me suis pas loupé … J'ai réussi. Je voudrais voir une dernière fois le monde dans lequel je vis, ou du moins j'ai vécu … Il fait vraiment très froid maintenant. J'ai perdu cette chaleur comme je l'ai perdu Lui. Lui qui avait donné un sens à ma vie. Je n'ai plus rien maintenant… Je vais ouvrir les yeux une dernière fois … juste. Une. Fois.

Je n'arrive déjà plus à respirer… v i te

Lentement mes paupières se soulèvent et dans un faible hoquet, j'ai du mal à croire ce que je vois … ce qu'il y a devant moi !

IL est là !

Lui qui m'a toujours détesté et que j'ai toujours aimé … il est juste là devant moi en train de pleurer, et je ferais tout pour ne pas m'être taillé les veines auparavant … je donnerais tout pour retrouver ma vie et l'embrasser de toutes mes forces ! Mais c'est trop tard … car de forces, je n'en ai plus aucunes. Ma vue se brouille déjà et maintenant ce n'es même plus par le froid que je suis envahi … mais par la mort.

Et doucement je disparais moi aussi …

Tel un papillon je m'envole vers l'autre univers, celui des anges malheureux à vie … ou plutôt malheureux à mort …

**Fin.**


	2. youyou

Youyou !

Voila une petite histoire qui voletait dans ma tête et qui voulait plus partir avant que je ne l'écrive !! Désolé c'est pas très gai (enfin si mais pas dans les deux sens … ')

Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Bon je sais c'est pas génial comme toutes les magnifiques fics d'Artoung de Lévia ou autres génies des fics mé bon … j'espère que c'est pas trop mal quand même !

J'en ai écris d'autres, et j'espère qu'elles plairont aussi !

A!

Sunnydream …


End file.
